


Od rywalizacji do ...?

by just_Lucas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_Lucas/pseuds/just_Lucas
Summary: Sniper RED wspomina czasy, gdy wszystko zaczęło się od dość głupiej chęci rywalizacji.





	Od rywalizacji do ...?

_Zawsze, gdy któryś z nas zobaczył tego drugiego, priorytetem było jak najszybsze zdjęcie go. To on złamał naszą niepisaną zasadę. Wszystko zaczęło się od tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Zamiast sprzedać mi kulkę w łep, wolał krzyknąć  “Jestem od ciebie lepszy. Zdjąłem już piętnastu”. To co, że chwilę później dostał kosę w plecy od Spy’a..._  
_Po prostu tamte słowa Sniper’a BLU rozpoczęły całą naszą rywalizację._  
  
_Kiedy rozpoczynał się chaos na polu bitwy, każdy z nas zajmował swoje stanowisko i skinął do drugiego głową w geście powitania. Wtedy zaczynało się czyste szaleństwo._  
_Mało nas obchodziło to, że darciem się jaką który z nas ma “liczbę punktów”, zdradzaliśmy wszystkim swoją pozycję. Często dostawaliśmy od Scout’ów czy Spy’ów, ale nasza zabawa sprawiała nam wielką radość._  
  
_Gdy tylko się przyzwyczaiłem do tej sytuacji, on znów przełamał nasz już nowy rytuał. Kiedy zająłem jedno ze swoich ulubionych miejsc i przygotowywałem się do rozpoczęcia walki, on wszedł i zaczął się rozstawiać przy okienku obok, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Spojrzałem na niego jak na wariata, na co zaśmiał się “Jest tu dużo miejsca, nie będziemy sobie przeszkadzać”._  
_I tak zaczęły się wspólne rozmowy. Zaczęliśmy nawet czasem robić sobie przerwę, w której piliśmy herbatę z jego termosu, a.._  
  
-Lawr…Lawrence… Mówię do ciebie. Halo ziemia...  Czy mógłbyś skończyć, kopcić tego szluga? Zamknij tą jebaną przyczepę i wracaj pod kołdrę, przez ciebie marznę.-usłyszałem jego poirytowany, zaspany głos dochodzący z głębi mojego kampera.  
  
Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie jak głupi.  
  
-Już do ciebie idę skarbie.


End file.
